User blog:SenicamDuCouteau/Balus, Thorn of the Rose
Lore: '' ''Should Leblanc, The Deciever, ever be unable to be in three places at once, she will call upon a man, borne of black cloaks and hoods that move through the day as if it was the night. While her front speaks to the innocents and the back to her followers, her mind spoke to this man; her most devout and deadliest follower. Although Leblanc is undoubted and completely in pride of her own magical prowess, even she is aware of a single fact; there will always be someone, somewhere, out of her reach of grasp. And at the time she recognises a threat she calls upon Balus, The Thorn of The Rose. The victim is then found in pieces, and the only evidence that authorities, or the lack of it, could salvage, was a single, sharpened, poisoned, thorn. Stats: Health: 410 (+90) Health Regen: 3.25 (+0.75) Mana: 400 (+35) Range: 600 (Ranged) Attack Damage: 48.7 (+3) Attack Speed: 0.69 (+2.65%) Armor: 18 (+2.4) Magic Res: 30 (+1) Mov. Speed: 375 Skills: ''' ''Innate: Weed'' '''Balus heightens his focus every time he is in at range with an enemy champion, even through the fog of war. The detected champion is revealed for a time and Balus increases his movement speed by 3x when moving towards the champion. This effect can only be afflicted to invisible champions or champions in the Fog of War, and only can be afflicted onto one champion. Detection Time: 6/11/16 seconds First Skill(a): Cut 375 '' ''(Cooldown: 10/8/6/4/2) '' Mana cost: 20/30/40/50/60 '''Balus throws a flurry of thorns out in a circle around him, causing all afflicted enemies to take damage and marks enemy champions with a stack of Preen. Marked champions take increased damage from Balus for a time, or Balus can activate the abiity again to consume the park and siphon life from the target. '''''Damage: 80/120/160/180/210 (+100% AD) Increased Damage to Target: 20/30/40/50/60% Extra Damage (+50% AD) First Skill(b): Preen(Second Activation, 2 Seconds) Balus causes the stuck thorns on marked champions to rapidly grow and stab the champion, causing Balus to regenerate health and cause damage over a period to the marked champion(s) DoT: 2/3/4/5/6% of Target's Max Health over 2/3/4/5/6/7 seconds (+50% AD) Regeneration: 4/6/8/10/12% of Current Health over 1/1.5/2/2.5/3/3.5 seconds (+100% AD) Second Skill: Sting (Toggle) Mana Cost per Shot: 6/8/10/12/15 Balus tips his wrist darts with a fatal poison that causes enemies to take damage for 10 seconds and if the target dies, Balus gains a movement speed boost for 3 seconds. DoT: 40/60/80/100/120 (+150% AP) Movement speed boost: 25/50/75/100/120% Third Skill: Pluck Range:125 ' '(Cooldown: 15/13/11/9/7) Mana Cost: 100 Balus stabs an enemy with a magic-tipped knife, causing the target to be damaged and stunned. If used on an enemy marked by Weed, the stun duration is doubled. Damage: 60/80/100/120/150 (+100% Bonus AP) Stun: 2/3/4/5/6 Ultimate: Rife [Range: Global) (Cooldown: 150/120/60) Mana Cost: 120/150/200 Balus throws his deadliest thorns, the projectiles passing through enemies and dealing more damage with every target hit. (Caps at 10 Targets) If Rife kills a champion, the cooldowns on his skills (excluding Rife) will reset. Minimum Damage to a Single Target: 200/350/500 (+300 AD) Maximum Damage to a Single Target: 300/ 450/ 600 (+300 AD) (+150% AP) Balus can be played either as an ADC or as a Mid laner. His clothes are black hooded suits that cover his arms, hiding his wrist darts that shoots thorns with a flick. He wears a loose pair of black slacks that are tied down to his legs to increase movement. His shoes are padded boots that, at a flick, will cause a poisoned thorn to be ejected from the tip of the boot. He wears a scarf that is wrapped around his neck and covers his mouth, bound tightly so as to decrease breathing sounds. He is a Hybrid Assassin/Fighter. EDIT: Increased Cooldown and decreased Stun Duration for Pluck '' ''EDIT: Rife only resets the other 3 skills, making it no longer spammable. EDIT: Increased Weed sight duration, at levels 6,11 and 16. Category:Custom champions